If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by Kris10
Summary: What was going through Garnet's head? Cliche and very mushy. R&R please. Follow the dreams!


If Only Tears Could Bring You Back- What Was Garnet Thinking During The End CGI? If Only Tears Could Bring You Back  
  
By *Kris*  
  
(Author's Note: I guess in FF loves eternal. I was gonna write a funny one, but then I thought that I better not mess up the love-eternity bomd that Square pride themselves in. Ah what the heck! I have to much spare time anyway.)   
  
Garnet tried again. Beatrix was being difficult, again. She'd been knocked on her butt, again. Her head hurt, again. It was a Friday and she just couldn't concentrate. But this wasn't just any Friday...  
  
"Up. I know you're better than this. Get into the ready position," Beatrix instructed. Garnet did as she was told, only to be knocked onto the floor again. She threw down the wooden practise sword in frustration.  
  
"I can't do this today Beatrix. Later today "I want to be your canary" is being performed. I just can't concentrate/ I keep thinking about this time two years ago..." Garnet had been a full fledged Queen for a little over two years now. Her people were happy, her friends were happy, although Vivi had stopped working, his sons and daughters all were happily living in their Black Mage Village. Garnet had resorted back to her old name, Dagger was only used when referring to her adventures in the past. Even then she refered to Dagger as though she was an extra person on the trip, and not herself.  
  
"Tantalus will put on a good performance. They always do. Everyone is here. This time two years ago your were on opposite ends of Gaia," Beatrix said. Beatrix didn't understand. She had married Steiner, and though they stayed in healthy competition, they both loved each other very much.  
  
"Everyone is not here! Where is Zidane, if we are all here?" Garnet asked. The memories all struggled to the surface. All the frustration and grief that she had kept up inside her for so long caught up with her. Garnet pushed passed Beatrix and ran into her rooms.  
Garnet looked at herself in the mirror. She was a painted doll. The others had approved, though she didn't know why. She looked over made up. She'd shooed them all out and washed off the face paint. She flopped down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
Strangely, Garnet didn't dream. She usually had nightmares the moment her head touched the pillow. When she began to dream, she was awoken. Her eye lids fluttered open and she saw Eiko bouncing up and down on her bed. Garnet smiled.  
  
"Dreams won't bring him back. Dreams don't change a thing," Eiko told her. Garnet took the little girls hand, though she was not so little anymore. Where had all the years gone? Cid had adopted her, and spoiled her. She was now even more a pre-madonna that before!  
  
"Sometimes dreams are all people have. Without a dream the peoples of Alexandria and Lindblum would have given up months ago. They did not, so we have a city once again. Dreams and memories are something that stay with us, no matter what may come," Garnet realised how wise her words sounded. She had never really thought about her people's individual dreams, how they had given them up to rebuild Alexandria.  
  
"I can't remember my dreams," Eiko said stubbornly.  
  
"You dreamt of your parents. Your dream came true in a way. You have parents now," Garnet told her. Eiko figeted, not wanting to admit that Garnet was right and she was wrong.  
  
"You're dream is to bring him back, yeah?" She asked. Garnet thought for a moment. Did she want him back, as Queen of Alexandria? She loved him, but as a Queen?  
  
"Dagger would have him back, but I'm not so sure," Garnet replied. Beatrix rushed in. Eiko jumped into the air in shock and fell onto the floor. A habit she'd picked up of Vivi.  
  
"The show's starting. Your dress isn't creased is it?"  
Garnet watched the play, reflecting on the past.  
  
She had been so naive. He had taken her under his wing. Helping her find Dagger. Now Dagger had disappeared, all she'd left was a mild speech change. She thought about the beginning of her journey.  
  
"You're really athletic princess. I think I'm falling for you." She remembered him saying that. She remembered when Eiko asked her if she loved him. She'd stumbled over the words. Then when she'd fought him on Terra. Finally, their goodbye after defeating Necron.  
  
He'd gone back into teh Iifa Tree to save Kuja, who had died anyhow. The teams of Alexandrian Soldiers had found Kuja's body in a protective layer of vines, like a cage to prevent him from harm. Zidane's body had never been found, but dragons had prevented rescue teams from going further into the ruins to check.  
  
She turned her attention back to the stage. It was the scene where Marcus sneaked into Cornelia's bed chamber. She'd always loved this scene. So much romance and love.  
  
I still love Zidane. She thought. If tears could bring him back then he'd be sitting here beside me. She smiled sadly at the thought of King Zidane, the thief king. Somehow it sounded right. She forced herself to focus.  
  
"Come to me, my darling," She knew the next word, Cornelia. SHe knew the play backwards. "Dagger!" The hooded figure pulled away his cloak and hood. Garnet nearly fell off the balcony. In the center of the stage, stood a very happy Zidane.  
  
She ran to the door. Her thoughts were moving faster than she could put word to them. Beatrix and Steiner made as if to bar her way, then opened the door with bows. She ran down the steps and into the crowd. As she ran her pendant caught on something and fell into the floor. She looked back at it, but Zidane was more important now.  
  
She ran up to him, crying in his arms. She pounded his chest angrily but was too overcome to be truly angry.  
  
She kissed him. The kiss seemed to last forever. Dagger broke away reluctantly. The Ice Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII was gone. Dagger didn't need her anymore. Dagger felt his monkey tail bring her close. He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love ya," Dagger couldn't find words to reply, so she just buried her face in his chest and fell into a dream. 


End file.
